The Empire Strikes Back (Barney version)
Baby Bop's Tummy-Ache is a custom Barney & Friends/Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back home video for Season 2 that was released on February 26, 1980. Plot Edit When Baby Bop gets a tummy-ache from eating too many cupcakes after Yoda and his friends learn about healthy foods, Yoda tells Baby Bop to go to the doctor, but she said she won't. Educational Theme: Healthy/Feeling Better Cast Edit * Yoda (Frank Oz) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Queen of Hearts (Joanna Kerns) * Lando Calrissian (Billy Dee Williams) * Ivalu (Blaze Berdahl) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Boba Fett (Jeremy Bulloch) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Noel (William Hernandez) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) * Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Bertille (Lisa Wilhoit) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Derek's Granddad (Cliff Porter) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # The Exercise Song # Have a Snack! # Aiken Drum # Snackin' on Healthy Food # The Yum, Yum Song # The Tummy Song # I Used to Be Afraid # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # Everybody Needs a Nap # Big and Little # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Sister Song # Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow # Clean Up # The Rebel Fleet # I Love You Trivia Edit * Yoda has his original trilogy voice. * Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * The Barney voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. * The Barney costume from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Very Special Delivery!" is used. * The BJ voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. * The BJ costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. * The Michael voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. * Shawn wears the same clothes from "A Very Special Delivery!". * Ivalu wears a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. And a low ponytail. * Antonio wears a green collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. * Derek wears the same clothes in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe". * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "A Very Special Delivery!". * David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". * Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". * Noel wears a black t-shirt, white shorts, and red sneakers. * Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "I Can Do That!". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". * Gordon wears a yellow sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. * Ishtar wears a white t-shirt, denim shorts, and pink shoes. * Julie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". * Bertille wears a purple dress, white socks, and pink Mary Janes. * Tina wears the same clothes in "Grandparents are Grand!" and the same hairstyle in "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!". * The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney Live! in New York City" are used. * This rendition of "Aiken Drum" * Season 2's "I Love You" uses the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (Pitch +1). * The beginning is similar to the Magic School Bus episode, "In a Beehive". Antonio and Min are delivering fruits and vegetables from Antonio's grandpa's farm. Then, bees bother Antonio and Min as they fall off their bikes and all the fruits and vegetables go down the drain. * When Stacy and Min scream while the bees bother them, Stacy's scream is the same as Casey Newton's from Tomorrowland * When Michael arrives at the playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Barney and the rest of the kids, Barney and the rest of the kids greet him, and he greets Barney and the rest of the kids again, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Kathy, Min and Tosha, Kathy, Min and Tosha greet Michael, and Michael greets Kathy, Min and Tosha again) is used. * When Michael says "Hi, everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello", the sound clip is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". * When Baby Bop says "Ow!" as she's getting a tummy-ache, the sound * When Baby Bop groans as she's getting a tummy-ache, her groans are the same as * When Baby Bop feels sick, the purple effect was on her face. * The vomit from Baby Bop after she eats too many cupcakes is computer-animated. * The original release (as well as the Nickelodeon VHS release) is closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. * This video be later adapted to the Picasso's Place episode, "Doctor, Doctor". Quotes Edit Quote 1:Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Gordon is riding on her bike delivering newspapers) * Min: Okay, I understand, but groceries!? * Stacy: What can I say, Min?! I've been delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm all year. I just needed help this morning because the load is so big, but I wanna be really careful not to get them ruined. * Min: Anyway, Stacy, how you gonna make them fresh? * Stacy: Fruits and vegetables need sunlight to grow so when they are fully grown, they are crisp and fresh all the time. * (Stacy and Min stop by Derek's granddad's house) * Min: Anyway, it's springtime, right, Stacy? * Stacy: Right. (rings the doorbell) * Granddad: (opens the door) Hi, guys! * Min: Hi, are you Granddad Richards? * Granddad: I am. What've you got? * Stacy: We've got freshly grown fruits and vegetables. * Granddad: That's great. * (Stacy and Min gives the fruits and vegetables to Granddad) * Granddad: Why, thank you. * Stacy and Min: You're welcome. * Granddad: Okay, have a nice day. * Stacy: You, too. * Min: How many more houses to go? * Stacy: Eight, and we'd better get moving. Let's go. * (Stacy and Min go back to their bikes. They ride on them. Suddenly, busy bees bother Stacy and Min) * Min: What are they!? * Stacy: I think they're a bunch of bees! * Min: Watch out! * Stacy: AAH! * Stacy and Min: (screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! (their carts tip over as they fall off the bikes and all the fruits and vegetables get ruined. They grunt) * Stacy: Oh, no! Our fruits and vegetables are ruined! * Min: Oh, no! What a mess! What're we gonna do?! * (fades to outside in the school playground) * (the kids are playing at the playground) * (Stacy and Min arrive) * Derek: Hi, Stacy. Hi, Min. What's happened? * Stacy: Min and I were talking about my grandpa's farm to get more fruits and vegetables from his garden. * Min: Because the bags are torn and the fruits and vegetables are ruined. * Lando Calrissian: Oh, I see. * Stacy: But Min and I fell off our bikes and got hurt. * Kids: WHAT?! * (Yoda arrives) * Yoda: WHOA! Hi, everybody! * Kids: YODA!!! (they hug each other) * Yoda: Hi. So what problem seems to be? * Stacy: While Min and I were delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm, we fell off the bikes and got hurt. * Yoda: Get it I do. * (music starts for "The Exercise Song") * Yoda: So kids need a lot of exercise you do. make you healthy it will. So why don't we! Quote 2:Edit * (after "The Exercise Song", Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) * Michael: Hi! * Yoda and kids: Hi, Michael! * Michael: Hi, everybody! While I was playing soccer, I'm very skillful at kicking the ball and dribbling it. * Yoda: Did a great job kicking and dribbling the soccer ball with your feet you did. * Julie: Are you wearing your soccer shirt? * Michael: I sure do! It goes on my * Julie: That's right! Are you wearing your soccer shorts! * Michael: I sure do! They go on my * Julie: You're welcome! Are you wearing your soccer socks? * Michael: I sure do! They go on my * Julie: That's right! Are you wearing your soccer shoes? * Michael: I sure do! They go on my * Julie: That's right! * Yoda: Wow! like your soccer clothes, I do, Michael! * Michael: Thanks. What are you doing today? * Stacy: We're doing a lot of exercise today. * Michael: It sure is. * Julie: That's why we're getting very healthy. * Michael: Oh, I see. Is exercise good for you? * Yoda: They can be. Some exercises fun they are. * Michael: That's right, Yoda! (puts his soccer ball down) * Yoda: * Michael: * (BJ's whistle is heard) * Kathy: What's that sound? * Yoda: I don't know, but the sound coming from over there it is. * (BJ's whistle is heard) * Boba Fett: There it is again. * Tosha: Hey, I know that sound! It's... * Kids: ...BJ!!! * (BJ arrives with his scooter) * BJ: Hi, everybody! Hi, Yoda! * Yoda: Hi, BJ! How are you! * BJ: I'm fine. Thank you! * Yoda: Good! * BJ: Michael, what are you wearing? * Michael: * BJ: * Michael: * BJ: * Michael: * Yoda: * BJ: * Kathy: BJ, what'd ya have for lunch today? * BJ: You know what I had for lunch today? A great, big pickle sandwich. * All: (except BJ) EWW!! * Lando Calrissian: BJ, why do you like to eat pickles?! * BJ: Because pickles are my most favorite food in the whole wide world!! * Tina: BJ, don't you like healthy foods? * BJ: Yes, Tina. They make us big and strong. * Bertille: Well, I bet you can learn more about them. * Yoda: Yes. Go inside we must. * (all cheer and go inside) Quote 3:Edit * (Yoda, BJ, and the kids go through the Dutch door to the classroom) * Yoda: Hey, guys! Look who's here you must! * Ishtar: Hi, everybody! Hi, Yoda! * Yoda: Hi, Ishtar! How're ya doing'?! * Ishtar: I'm fine. Thanks. So what're you guys doing? * Noel: We're gonna learn more about healthy foods. * Ishtar: I see. So what shall we have for a snack? * Yoda: Well, Find out you bet I will. * (song starts for Have a Snack) Quote 4:Edit * (Yoda, BJ, and the kids laughing after the song Have a Snack) * (Baby Bop arrives) * Baby Bop: Hi, Yoda! Hi, friends! * All: (except Baby Bop) Baby Bop!! * Yoda: So eating what you've been? * Baby Bop: I've been eating frosted cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, potato chips, and candy. * Ishtar: Baby Bop, you've been eating a lot of junk foods these days. Maybe you should eat a healthier diet. * Yoda: That's right. Healthy everybody needs to. * Baby Bop: I can't do that. * Yoda: Sure, you can. Well, I bet eat healthy food the man in the moon does. * (song starts to Aiken Drum) Quote 5:Edit * (Yoda and his friends laughing after the song Aiken Drum) * Ishtar: WOW! That's a very good picture of Aiken Drum! * Derek: Thanks, Ishtar! * Kathy: Do you think spaghetti has lots of carbs? * Ishtar: Yes, Kathy. They do have lots of carbs. * Stacy: Do you think meatballs has iron? * Ishtar: Yes, Stacy. They do have iron. * Boba Fett: Do you think spaghetti and meatballs can be a healthy dinner? * Yoda: It can be, but to be healthy, eat less, drink water, and a lot of exercise you will need. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna be healthy. * BJ: You have to, Sissy. * Baby Bop: No! * Yoda: Yes! * (Queen of Hearts arrives) * Queen of Hearts: Hello, Yoda! Hello, children! * Yoda: Hi, there, your majesty! Nice to see you! (hugs the Queen of Hearts) * Queen of Hearts: Nice seeing you, too, Yoda! Hey, I thought you children are learning about healthy foods. * Julie: We sure are. * Queen of Hearts: So what're we gonna have for lunch? * Yoda: I don't know. What making are we going to? * Queen of Hearts: How 'bout making a solid sandwich? * Baby Bop: Goodie! That sounds like a great idea! I can make my favorite specialty for the classroom. * BJ: What kind is that? * Baby Bop: Chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich!!! * Yoda: Of course not. Have that for lunch we can't, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Yes, you're right, Yoda. Because we're outta strawberries. * Lando Calrissian: I think it's a good idea to eat a healthy diet. * Yoda: What Lando, do you mean? * Lando Calrissian: It's very important to eat healthy foods everyday. * Ishtar: Yeah, Calrissian. You should eat from the food pyramid. * Tosha: Can you explain it to us? * Ishtar: Sure. The food pyramid is made up of different food groups, like bread and cereal, fruits and vegetables, milk and dairy, and meat and protein. * Min: I think it would help Baby Bop if we solve what the food pyramid look like. * Yoda: A great idea that is Min. Say, Ishtar, drew a food pyramid for college did you? * Ishtar: Yup. I did it for my science class. It shows everything a person needs to stay healthy. * Yoda: Good. Put it where did you? * Ishtar: I put it in my bag. * Yoda: Your bag!? Where is it? * Ishtar: It's next to the chair. * Yoda: Get it for us can you so explain to Baby Bop what food groups she can eat from can you? * Ishtar: Sure. Why not? (she gets her bag and pulls out a poster) Here it is. (walks back to her friends) Okay. I'm ready. Quote 6:Edit * Ishtar: (puts the poster on the table and shows it to Baby Bop) Now the most important thing to eat every day, Baby Bop, are at the bottom of the pyramid is bread and cereal. * Yoda: Yeah, have 3 servings of bread and cereal you must. * Queen of Hearts: Well, I eat at least 3 servings of banana bread. They have a rich, fruity flavor and it's very healthy. * Ishtar: And over here are fruits and vegetables. * Queen of Hearts: I eat at least 4 servings from that group every day, you know like broccoli, cauliflower, bananas, and apples. * Ishtar: Next up? Milk and dairy. * Yoda: Yeah. 2 glasses of milk makes strong bones it does. * Ishtar: And on the top is meat and protein. * Yoda: Yeah. Plenty two portions of meat it is. * Ishtar: So Baby Bop, what do you say about all this? * Baby Bop: Well, I eat from my own food groups. * Ishtar: You do?! * Baby Bop: Yeah! The cake group, the cookie group, the chip group, the candy group, the chocolate group, and the jelly bean group!! Yeah! * Yoda: Well, those food groups taste good, but good for you they are not, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: But they taste so yummy in my tummy! * Ishtar: Hey, Baby Bop. Don't you like healthy foods. * Baby Bop: No. They're so boring. * Yoda: No, boring they're not. Healthy foods fun they can! Have something really healthy I do. (he uses the force to make the healthy snacks appear) * Baby Bop: WOW!!! HEALTHY SNACKS!!! * Noel: Now we can have healthy foods! * All: YAY!!! * (song starts to Snackin' on Healthy Food) Quote 7: Edit * (after the song, "Snackin' on Healthy Food", it translates to "The Imperial March") Quote 8:Edit * Yoda: (after the song, "The Imperial March") You know, fun healthy foods can be! * David: Mm! I bet we're gonna be healthy eating those kind of foods. * Baby Bop: Uh-huh! I'm sure Yoda will tell you about them later...but right now, I'm so hungry...and I bet I can eat this whole box of cupcakes!! * All: (except Baby Bop) (yelling) No! No! Don't do it, Baby Bop! * BJ: Don't eat all the cupcakes at once or else you'll have a really bad tummy-ache! * Ishtar: (has an apple in her hand) Here, Baby Bop. Why don't you have this yummy apple instead? * Baby Bop: No, I won't. It's boring. * Ishtar: No! It's loaded with vitamins and minerals. * Baby Bop: Nah! * Ishtar: Eat the apple. * Baby Bop: No, I want to eat the cupcakes. * Ishtar: And they call me a fool! (she pushes the box of cupcakes away) * Baby Bop: No! I want the cupcakes. (she gets the box of cupcakes) * Yoda: Aw, c'mon, Baby Bop! Eat the apple you will! * Baby Bop: No, I won't! I won't! I won't! (she makes Ishtar put the apple in her mouth) * Ishtar: (takes the apple out and yells angrily at Baby Bop) Baby Bop! Don't you dare put an apple in someone's mouth! * Baby Bop: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and I'm just gonna have my cupcakes. * All: (except Baby Bop) Alright if you want to have a tummy-ache. * (Baby Bop eats all the cupcakes at once) Quote 8:Edit * Baby Bop: (after eating all those cupcakes, her tummy growls as it's starting to hurt) Ow! (groaning) * Ishtar: What's wrong, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I think I'm getting a tummy-ache, Ishtar. * Yoda: You know sometimes when eat too much when you do, get a tummy-ache you will. * Baby Bop: * Yoda: What's the matter, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I got a tummy-ache. (groaning) * Yoda: * Baby Bop: * Yoda: * (song starts for "The Tummy Song") Quote 9:Edit * (after the song, "The Tummy Song") * Baby Bop: (groaning) Ow! My tummy still hurts, Ishtar. * Ishtar: You okay. * Baby Bop: Yes, it's must've been something I ate. * Yoda: Maybe see a doctor right away you should. * Baby Bop: No, there's no way I can go to the doctor. * Kathy: But the doctor will make you feel better. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna go to the doctor. * Lando Calrissian: Why not? * Baby Bop: I'm scared. * Stacy: You're scared!?? Well, I'm scared of doctors, too. * Baby Bop: Not anymore. * Yoda: You know, friends doctors are. Help make you feel better they want to. * Tina: Yeah. Remember the time when I accidentally fell down from a tree and broke my arm? * Julie: Yeah. What happened? * Tina: My mom took me to the hospital and the doctor put a cast on my arm to make me feel better. * Gordon: Did you get hurt? * Tina: It hurt a lot when I fell, but it's okay now. * Kathy: Did you cry? * Tina: Uh-huh, but the doctor made me feel much better. * Barney: I'm glad you're okay, Tina. * Michael: Baby Bop, you're too afraid to be scared of doctors. * Yoda: Yeah. a wonderful to song to let us know if scared we get I have. * (song starts to I Used to Be Afraid) Quote 10:Edit * Baby Bop: (after the song I Used to Be Afraid) Yoda, I don't feel like going to the doctor. * Gordon: Well, what shall we do to make Baby Bop's tummy feel better? * Yoda: I have an idea. A make-believe hospital we should make. * Ishtar: Sure. I'll be the nurse and Yoda will be the doctor. Quote 11:Edit * Baby Bop: (after the song Big and Little) Look at me, Yoda! I'm big now. * Yoda: Yes, Baby Bop, you are. * Boba Fett: Baby Bop is really growing up now, right, Yoda? * Yoda: Right, Fett.﻿ * Tosha: Remember when we had a visit from my twin brothers? * Baby Bop: Yeah, I remember. * Kathy: Are your twin brothers big or little? * Tosha: They are little because they were newborn babies. * Yoda: I guess your baby brothers at the nursery room they are, Tosha. * Tosha: They sure are. * Ishtar: I've grown a lot bigger when I'm in college. * Yoda: Grown up that means you are. * Ishtar: Yes, I am. * Baby Bop: Yoda, I'm 3. * Yoda: 3 you are. * Baby Bop: And speaking of how old I am, I have a song about me being 3! Wanna hear!? * Yoda: Sure! Hear to sing love to you we do! * Baby Bop: Okay! * (song starts to Look at Me, I'm 3) Quote 12:Edit *﻿Gordon: (after the song The Sister Song) Yoda, now that Baby Bop's tummy is all better, can we have something healthy? * Yoda: Yeah. Calls for a healthy treat this does! * Baby Bop: Goodie! * Michael: Yoda, are we gonna have a garden salad? * Yoda: Yes, Michael have a garden salad, we are. * Min: But how're we gonna make a garden salad? * Yoda: Good idea I have, and easy it's to do. * BJ: But how? * Yoda: Show you I will, come on! Need a garden bed we must first. * Tosha: But we don't have garden beds at school. * Yoda: OH... I see, but what about this garden bed? (He poofs a Garden Bed in right next to the tree) * All (Except Yoda): WOW!!! * Yoda: So, what we are waiting for, Get to work we should!!! Quote 13: Edit Quote 14: Edit * (after the song, "Clean Up") * Yoda: Cleaned up everything is! Quote 15: Edit * (2 weeks later) * Yoda: Baby Bop, have a cupcake you can now! * Baby Bop: OK! (gets a cupcake out of the cupcake box, and tastes it) Yum, yum! * (fades to Baby Bop all done eating her cupcake) * Baby Bop: Yoda? * Yoda: Yes, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: Can I have a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich tomorrow? * Yoda: Sure, have ice cream tomorrow you can. * (the next day, Yoda and his friends made chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwiches, then Baby Bop gets a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich, and tastes it) * Baby Bop: Yum, Yum! * Category:Star Wars